


A Brief Study of Phobophilia in Humans

by Lindenharp



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Jack want to visit a 'haunted house'. The Doctor is perplexed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Study of Phobophilia in Humans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Halloween challenge on [BetterWithThree](http://betterwiththree.livejournal.com/).

"No such thing as ghosts," he grumbles.

Rose sighs. "I know that. Jack knows it, too." Jack's grin is answer enough.

"Why in the name of Rassilon's skivvies do you want to visit a 'haunted house'?"

"Cause it's fun."

He may never understand humans. These two are among the best. Their courage in the face of true horror is amazing. Why do they want to be frightened by pretend nightmares?

He has his answer two hours later. A plastic skeleton pops out of a wardrobe. Rose lets out a sound - half shriek half laughter - and clings to her two blokes.


End file.
